1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a ratchet wrench and in particular to an improved ratchet wrench which has an improved pawl and spring.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art ratchet wrenches utilize a pivoted pawl which engages a ratchet wheel to stop its motion in one direction and which allows it to turn in the opposite direction. A spring engages the pawl to bias it. Under certain conditions, the pawl can rotate beyond its intended position such that the spring disengages the pawl and can fall out of the wrench. When this occurs, the ratchet wrench is rendered inoperative.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,792, 3,742,788, 5,157,994, 2,500,835, 1,903,514, 1,459,591, 1,455,147 and 2,507,455.